Hermione Sandwich
by Aurora Borealis 19
Summary: Chapter Nine Authors Note. Please Read.
1. Default Chapter

Hermione Sandwich

By: Aurora Borealis 19

Summary: It's summer at The Burrow and Harry Ron and Hermione are united again. But what will happen when Fred and George come back for a visit and have there eyes sit on Hermione?

A/N: Does anyone every read these? That's my question. Anyway, I don't own the characters J.K Rowling does. So don't sue me okay? The only thing that is mine is the story line kinda since it was a challenge. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and feel free to review because I would really appreciate it!

Hermione lounged under the gigantic oak tree in the Weasley's spacious backyard. She had been reading her favorite book and soaking in the warming sun. Stretching, she turned her back to the house and closed her eyes. Things were unusually peaceful here. Sure there was the screaming, yelling, overcrowding, but that was what she loved. Somehow, The Burrow just felt like a second home to her, and that was the how she liked it.

"Hey little brother you missed us didn't you?" Fred and George said simultaneously to Ron as Fred slapped him on the back. "Hey! Knock it off! Get off me! Fred, George!" Ron yelled in response to his brothers' sudden attack. "Sorry, sorry! You know we just missed our favorite little brother is all! Looks like us being gone has had a bad affect on you." George grimaced as he saw Ron's shiny prefect badge. Fred jumped in, "Following old Percy's footsteps still huh Ron? Well I would have liked to think you would have turned out more like us…" "Shut up you two!"

"Why don't you just shut up for a minute Ron? Bloody hell we bring you our new goods from the shop and you won't even keep your trap shut a moment for us to show you!" Fred replied showing annoyance with Ron. "He didn't mean it guys so what have you brought for us to see? I could use a good laugh right about now." Harry leapt in to avoid another quarrel arising from the trio. "At least someone is interested, good to see you Harry." George spoke as he lifted up what looked like a tiny little coin purse. "These are all our latest inventions." He opened the purse to have things leap out and scatter everywhere. 

"See these here? Just like our extendable ears only eyes. We've come to find them a little more…useful if you know what I mean." Fred and George exchanged evil laughs and continued to explain there merchandise. "Most of the others are just jokes. See this little pill? Slip it into anyone's food and it'll make his or her hair fall out. No magic can make it grow back unnaturally, just the counter pill." Fred and George passed the pill capsules around the table. "This one is also has its advantages. Give this little candy to your girlfriend and be ready for a good time. Course we won't be giving it to you two. Aren't worthy enough for it… yet."

Ron rolled his eyes towards Harry and began walking towards the door. "Come on Harry; let's go see Hermione she's been out by herself for a while." The two boys opened the door to the backyard but Fred ran and shut it. "Now wait just a minute little brother, Hermione's here? Moreover, you wasted our time yelling without telling us? I think me and George need to train you better." "You two are a bunch of prats! You're only excited that Hermione is here so you can continue with the little "plan" you had while you were at Hogwarts!" 

George joined the trio at the door and put his arm around Ron. "You can't blame us for wanting to have a little fun with her now can you? I mean I know you've noticed her, we just tried to take action." Ron's ears started turning pink and he clenched his fists in anger. "You stay away from here you hear me? She is not going to be one of your little play things!" Ron spoke in a cold whisper and walked out the door. Fred glanced out the door at the three friends. "George, I think this is the summer we get our Hermione sandwich." A/N thanks for reading my first chapter and please review! it helps with the inspiration factor if i get good or even bad reviews. helpful criticism is welcome! hope you enjoyed the first chapter! 


	2. The Plan

Chapter Two

The Plan

Response to Reviews: A big thank you to everyone for the great reviews and keep reading (and reviewing please really encouraging!) and I hope you like it!!!

Hermione heard the sound of footsteps behind her and lazily turned her head to look behind her. She spotted Ron and Harry walking over to where she was in their summer clothes of shorts and t-shirts. She gave a cat like yawn and sat up to greet the boys. 

"Hello guys, how long was I out here for? I guess I must have fallen asleep." Hermione managed to say between her yawns. "I think about a hour if that, don't you Harry?" Harry nodded his head in reply. "What was all that arguing I heard coming from in there?" Hermione asked questionably to the two standing in front of her. "Oh, erm, it was nothing, Fred and George are back, did you know? Just them being prats is all." Ron muttered to Hermione. "So they've made it back? It will be wonderful to see them, since I haven't hardly seen them after they left Hogwarts. What have they been up to?" "You won't want to know." Ron murmured to himself just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"Would you look at that out there Fred? Old Ron sucking up to Hermione, probably telling her to stay away from the big bad Fred and George." Fred nodded his agreement as George went babbling on. He was known to do that when he was upset with a situation and Fred knew that it was best to just let him rabble on. "Well we'll show him huh Fred? Hermione won't be able to resist, I'll make sure of that."

The three walked into the house to solve Hermione's hunger problem. They were quite an odd set, small Hermione, with her newly tamed hair waving softly and her light brown skin glowing, Ron with his fiery red hair and his new height of six feet, and Harry with his shaggy hair, newly more muscular form, and slightly smaller frame then Ron. They opened the door to the newly evacuated kitchen and sunk down into the chairs. 

"This is our last year what do you think we're going to do after this?" It was a topic often visited by the friends. "Well, you know I want to be an auror 'Mione, Ron you want to work for the Ministry right? What about you Hermione, you know you could do anything what do you think?" Hermione put her head on her hands and thought. "I don't know really. I mean everyone always tells me about how much I've achieved but I don't really feel that way. There's so many things I haven't done because my nose has been buried to deep in books. I just want to be free!" 

The boys nodded as if they understood but Hermione knew they had no idea what she meant. Harry had his current girlfriend Ginny, and was sure to have done things Hermione had never even come close to doing. Although Ron didn't have a girlfriend at the time, she knew that he too had done things from overhearing Harry and him brag. 

After retreating into her thoughts, Hermione found that she had lost track of the conversation and couldn't really follow what Harry and Ron were saying. She excused herself and walked down the hall towards her guest room.

Unknown to the three chatting friends, Fred and George just happened to be listening in the other room, and watching, to be exact. "Told you these were the best inventions we ever made! You heard what Hermione says she wants to do things she's never done before and you know what that is." George grinned wickedly at Fred. "To right George, and I think I know exactly who could help her with that." 

"Right. Here's the plan. We both can't attack her at once, that would overwhelm the poor girl. So we both go after her, separately, and have her pick which one she wants. Hopefully, she won't be able to make up her mind and she'll get the best of both worlds, if you know what I mean." George winked at Fred. "I think that's perfect George and I think we should put this plan into action as soon as possible." The two boys wrapped up the ears and eyes and opened the doorway to the hall. Turning to walk to their room they ran smack into Hermione.

"Hermione! Sorry didn't see you there, you alright?" They said simultaneously as they scrambled up off the floor. "Yes I'm fine thanks. It's so good to see you two! How have you been since you left Hogwarts?"

"Well Hermione I think we have time to tell you all about it."

Hope you guys like it. I just kind of needed a chapter to add some much needed background info and to start the plot moving. But let me tell you now that it's moving I think it's going to move pretty fast! So I hope you liked! Please read and review and I hope to have a new chapter up late Friday early Saturday! Luv Aurora Borealis J 


	3. Red Head Jealousy

Chapter Three

Red Headed Jealousy

A/N: So very sorry it has been like forever since I updated! I was busy trying out for cheerleading which I think was a complete mistake and happy to say I didn't make it. So anyway I finally got inspiration to write this next chapter from my favorite song Naughty Girl by Beyonce. Okay enough blabbing on to the story! Oh! One more thing, thank you all for the great reviews I really love reading what you all think! 

George smiled and escorted Hermione back outside into the sun. Fred followed close behind them checking to make sure Ron and Harry didn't see them walk by with Hermione. The three sat down on the lawn and got ready to talk. 

"So Hermione, you asked how we've been since we left Hogwarts? Well honestly, never better. George and I just feel free, we're out on our own and don't have to follow any rules anymore, live up to anybody's standards, we can just be our crazy selves."

"It must be great, being able to do all the things you've said, I wish I could do that, I really admire you two."

The twins smiled at each other. _She fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Now all I have to do is convince her that she can do it to, not worry about anyone and she'll be all mine, _Fred thought as he smiled at George. _Perfect, Fred's setting her up so I can be the first one to whisk her away, right under his nose, _George thought as he smiled back at Fred.

"Why can't you Hermione? Who cares about anyone else's opinion? Besides, it's summer, you're away from Hogwarts, who's to say anyone from there will find out if you live a little?", George jumped in.

"I suppose you're right George. I mean I have been living this cookie cutter perfect life ever since I came to Hogwarts, I think it's about time I do start living!" Hermione replied confidently.

Fred looked at Hermione and an idea crossed his mind, right at the same time one crossed George's.

"Hermione how would you like to apparat* with me to London and spend a week there then go see the Quidditch World Cup? We can go sightseeing then meet up with everyone else for the cup."

Fred and George looked at each other at the same time gapping. Both in disbelieve they had both just said the same thing at the very same time. 

"What a wonderful idea! I'd love to go to London with both of you!" Hermione smiled pleased. "When are we going? Soon I hope? Oh I must pack see you guys later!" Hermione sprinted into the house leaving a confused Fred and George.

"How did you do that? Did you cast a spell to read my mind and then decided to ruin my plans with Hermione?" Fred asked red and angry, fists clenched.

"No of course not you idiot! Besides, that's not the problem, the problem is now both of us are going with Hermione and now I can't be alone with her!" George shouted.

"I thought the plan was both of us could have her, so you were plotting behind my back how dare you try and steal her from me!" 

"Oh and I suppose you weren't?" George asked sarcastically.

"Well I guess now we're stuck and the only way to solve this is a bet. Whoever can get Hermione, occupied, gets to go with her to London and the other stays here until the whole family goes to the cup. We have one week, fair?" Fred questioned George.

"Fair, especially because I know I'm going to win. Bring it on Fred, you're going to lose."

*(if it is spelled wrong so sorry please feel free to correct me!) 

A/N: Okay I promise that I am going to update soon! I hope you guys liked it!! PLEASE read and review I'd love to hear your opinions so love lots. Aurora 3


	4. Cunning Plans

Chapter Four

Cunning Plans

A/N: I got so many reviews on this story I never imagined! I don't even like this story that much honestly! But I am going to continue for you reviewers I love and sorry it has been a while since I updated have been working on my other story Intentions Cruelles don't be put off by the title it's not written in French I'm not that talented. So read it if you want that would be cool and anyways on with the story! Open for suggestions because I do not know where to take this.

George used his extendable eyes to watch Hermione sleep. He had a creeping suspicion that Fred was doing the same. He needed to get to know her, everything about her so he could win her over instead of his brother.

He had finally fallen asleep after he had been watching her for a very long time and magically set an alarm to wake him up exactly when Hermione was awake so he would not let Fred have any time alone with her if he could help it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well morning there George and how are you this fine morning?" Fred smiled wickedly at George's surprised face. 

"But…how…I" 

"You really should try to make sure no one can tamper with your spells George."

Hermione looked up from her concentration on Fred and her face held a confused look.

"What are you two talking about?"

George gritted his teeth and clenched his fists trying to hold his smile. 

"Nothing Hermione so what have you two been talking about all this time?"

"Oh Fred was just telling me about the store, how great it is being away from Hogwarts and not worrying about anything and some stories…"

"What kind of stories Fred?"

"Well you know, just some stories about the time when we were testing out one of our new products and it had some permanent affects on your…_package."_

"NO SUCH THING HAPPENED AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Fred smiled and laughed shaking his head at Hermione.

"Still in denial you see ahh well don't worry George it doesn't make you any less of a man…"

"HERMIONE DON'T BELIEVE A WORD HE SAYS!"

"Don't worry George, I won't tell anyone…"

"But it's not true!"

"Come on Hermione, let's give George some time to cool down. Have you ever seen the lake near our house? It's grand why don't you grab your bathing suit and we can have a little swim."

"Hermione wait don't go with him!"

"We're just going for a little swim George, that's all when I get back I'll hang out with you okay?" 

"But…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione walked alongside Fred towards the massive lake she had not been aware of before. For someone so observant she wondered how she had missed it, or why her Harry and Ron had never come here.

"So what do you think Hermione? Beautiful huh?"

"It's amazing and it is really hot out I can't wait to go swimming in the water, it's safe right no giant squids to surprise me or anything?"

"No but if there was one don't worry I'd save you." Fred flashed a comforting smile at her and she smiled back.

"Well okay then lets go!"

Hermione grabbed his hand and raced down to the water Fred's footsteps patting along behind her. Pulling off her shirt and shorts she jumped daringly into the water swimming to the center and splashing.

"Come on Fred, the water feels great."

"I'm sure I know what would feel better…" Fred murmured to himself then responding to Hermione.

"Alright hold on!"

Fred dove in and swam over to her purposely splashing her as a tease. After she splashed him back an idea struck his mind.

"Hermione want to have a little race?"

Hermione bobbed up and down in the water and cocked her head, "Sure what kind of race?"

"We'll race to the other end and whoever wins gets to pick something else for the other to do agree?"

"Sure ready…set…go!" She screamed as she began to race ahead. She had never come in second in anything and she wasn't prepared to start now.

Fred pulled out his wand and cast a spell so no matter what he would win. Then he jetted off catching up to Hermione in no time. Racing past he made it to the finish with plenty of time to spare and no loss of breath.

Panting Hermione leaned on the side. "How, how did you bet me I thought for sure I was ahead…"

"It's a little secret but anyway now I get to choose something you have to do."

Fred smiled and continued. "I say you have to kiss me."

Hermione's eyes filled with confusion but then something in her head told her not to go with the safe response of no way, live a little for once!

She wrapped around him and pulled his head down and kissed him on the lips softly then more passionately finding she really enjoyed it. This went on for about fifteen minutes with both people fully unaware of who was watching behind the trees.

A/N: I have had a sudden inspiration and I know exactly what I am going to do with this story so I will write more often. So anyway please review I read each one and save them even the bad ones! Oh and thanks to all about telling me about apparte really appreciated it!


	5. Surprise

Chapter Five

Surprise

A/N: **TERAH!** I love you so very much at the moment! That plot is perfect and I can create a great ending with it! You pulled out of my head what I wanted to do but couldn't seem to figure it out. So BIG HUGE THANKS! From me, and I credit these chapters to you.

George resisted springing out of the trees and killing Fred on the spot and watched quietly from the trees. After his face had become unbelievably red and his fist were almost dripping with blood from his fingernails digging into them he walked over to Hermione and Fred.

"Oh Hermione, Fred, I decided to come join you guys for a little dip." George said casually to the surprised Fred and Hermione. He pushed aside Fred and wrapped his arm around Hermione.

"Want to swim Hermione?"

Hermione smiled up at him and nodded, she wanted to get in the water to relief the sudden heat that she was feeling.

Fred scowled at George but decided it was okay because he had already had time with Hermione and he didn't feel worried. He waved goodbye to Hermione and Fred and left them alone. He knew George wouldn't try anything, and if he did, he would get sloppy seconds.

*****************************************************************************

Later that night George and Fred were both trying to out do each others Hermione tales.

"Well Hermione and I played underwater tag and let me say hands were involved, and trust me it was better than your five second kiss action."

Fred frowned. "Well, Hermione and I really connected I believe and you know since she's bright and all she'll pick emotional attraction over physical."

George brushed Fred's comment off and sat down in a chair.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that won't we, end of the week is the deadline and I think the deal was who gets to do the dirty with her gets to go with her so maybe physical will win."

*****************************************************************************

Ron and Harry both listened intently to Fred and George talk about what had happened with Hermione. Harry was flabbergasted to hear about these actions, he couldn't believe sweet innocent Hermione who he had known all his life was now doing things like this, more so he wished he had known so he could have gotten with her.

Ron, on the other hand was handling the matter in quite a different way. His face had turned so red you couldn't even see the brush of freckles usually brimming his nose. Yanking back the extendable ear he stomped away to his room almost slamming the door in Harry's face.

"Can you even believe their nerve? I told them not to mess with her but here they are doing something I couldn't even think they would do! THEY'RE USING HER FOR THEIR OWN BLOODY ENJOYMENT!" Ron went raving on cursing and waving his arms leaving Harry to think.

"Ron, I know you're upset, I am too. We're going to have to tell her, she can decide what to do about it. Just don't let them know we know okay? Let Hermione handle it. We don't need you trying to kill them and them trying to kill you."

Ron nodded not daring to speak because he was afraid he would start yelling again.

"Come on, we'll find her and tell her what they're doing."

*****************************************************************************

Hermione sat on her bed in a daze. Part of her knew it was to good to be true, to weird to be happening. She wasn't pretty enough for two hot guys to want her. She started crying again and threw herself into her pillow.

She locked the door and despite the knocks from various people in the house she refused to come out. After about the tenth knock she sat up and wiped away her tissues and blew her nose.

She thought to herself how foolish she was acting, breaking down over two stupid guys. Two stupid guys she would have to spend the rest of the summer with she thought. 

Suddenly she sat up and smiled remembering an old American movie title; Big Girls Don't Cry, They Get Even. And that was what she was going to do, get even. She wasn't going to let either win but drag them both along and think she liked them both equally then at the end of the summer act like she never cared. The perfect plan.

A/N: Thanks again to all of you who reviewed and gave me inspiration and ideas!! And I thank Terah, thank her too! And I thank Saturday Night Live if anyone saw it because the Hermione Fred and George scene was amazing and really inspired me also!


	6. Temptress

Chapter Six

Temptress

A/N: I say thank you to all my loyal reviews and I also say I am terribly sorry to have kept you waiting I have so many excuses from my new job to summer to not having the internet for two weeks none of which I think you really care about, so here is what you do care about, the story!

The next morning Hermione woke and looked over at the clock. It was already mid day and she cursed at herself for sleeping in so late. She walked over to her wardrobe and looked at the clothes she had packed. Nothing seemed fit for her purpose. She picked out a mid length black skirt and a gray turtle neck and grabbed her wand.

Hermione now felt very glad she was of age to use magic out of school. She reversed a quick mending charm to actually rip and alter her clothing. Hermione altered her skirt to a cute mini and made a slit all the way up on one side. The she turned her attention to her sweater and changed the turtle neck to a low boat cut and tightened the fit.

She admired her handy work in the mirror giving a couple of turns. She had to admit this was defiantly something she would not wear. Noticing her hair was still a frizzy mess of bed head she quickly made it straight and shinny adding some highlights. Then she made her skin a soft tan and added a bit of makeup.

Perfect she thought as she grabbed some Mary Janes and changed then to knee high boots. She tried walking a few steps and her balance wavered but she was able to walk and decided it was good enough. She walked down the stairs precariously and walked to the table.

Mrs. Weasley was busy washing the dishes from the earlier breakfast when Hermione sat down. Not stopping what she was doing she greeted the girl. "Hello Hermione, the boys are all outside practicing Quidditch, George and Fred really miss it you know, would you like something to eat?"

"Umm, no, thank you, I'm not that hungry but do you have anything to drink?"

"Yes look in the cupboard dear there should be a bottle of butterbeer if that's fine."

"Yes it is, thanks. Mrs. Weasley do you have an extra broom?"

"Oh I think we have an old one of Ginny's, mind you it's not very good but it will do, do you want that?"

"Yes please, I'll go get it, I'm sure it will be fine."

Hermione wandered over to the cupboard and grabbed the pack of Butterbeer and the broom and walked outside. Regretting that she had worn a sweater since it was so hot she changed it to a black tank top and found the boys hovering over a line of trees.

"Hey you guys!" She yelled up at them from her place on the ground. Fred and George immediately came down but Harry and Ron continued in what looked like a game of tag.

"Hello Hermione, what have you brought for me?" Fred said as he walked over to her.

  
"Actually, I brought it for both of you take as many as you want."

Each boy took two leaving two for her. She grabbed one and took a feeble sip. She smiled as both boys gulped both sets of drinks down.

"Thanks Hermione really needed that." George smiled and looked at her outfit.

"What's up with the clothing Hermione, not that I'm complaining but you usually don't wear stuff like that."

"Oh this? My parents sent it to me, do you like it?" She gave him a spin allowing her skirt to fly up a bit.

"Oh yes, very much." George complimented her.

"Hermione do you want to fly somewhere with me?" Fred asked after he had noticed her broom.

"Sure where to?"

"Over London."

"You can't do that what if someone sees?" George reminded him angrily.

"Well then the countryside, how does that sound Hermione?" Fred asked directing his question to her.

"Lovely." She looked over at George and smiled. "We'll be back soon ok George?" She gave him a kiss and hoped on her broom.

Flying away she motioned to Fred to catch up. He just looked out at her and back at George with disbelief then flew to catch her. George had as much disbelief as Fred as he watched the pair fly away.

Harry and Ron couldn't figure out why Hermione would be right back to flirting with Fred and George after they had told her about them using her. Ron just shook his head at Harry and mumbled, "Girls." and walked back towards the house, both leaving a stunned George to his thoughts.

_Why is Hermione toying with George and I? We're suppose to be in control, well no, I'm suppose to be in control but for some reason she won't make up her mind about one of us! Besides what does she think she's doing going off with Fred, she should be with me!_

He figured he couldn't risk following them to find out what happened or didn't happen but he couldn't stand not knowing. Suddenly he had a plan.

"Ginny?" George called from behind her closed door. She mumbled and opened the door. "Yes, what is it! Oh, it's just you, I thought you were Mum, what do you want?"

"No I'm not Mum! What I want is to use the favor you owe me. I'm sure you remember the circumstances?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she motioned him into the room and shut her door.

"You think just because you caught me with one of Charlie's friends means I owe you some debt for not saying anything you're completely wrong. Even if you told Mum I highly doubt she would believe her sweet Ginny did such a thing."

George had expected this. "You're probably right but you are forgetting that I have the evidence, it's true what they say you know pictures speak a thousand words."

George beckoned toward the picture Ginny had of a girl on a horse who had indeed witnessed the incident and assured Ginny she was only not saying because George had told her not to.

Ginny crossed her arms and sighed. "Fine, one favor, and it better not be disgusting, or anything."

"It's not and it's easy. All you have to do is get Harry to let you borrow his invisibility cloak, or sneak it away I don't care which method you choose. Anyway, then I need you to fly out and find Hermione and Fred and tell me everything that happens between them got it?"

"You said it wasn't disgusting, that's my brother and one of my best friends, under my criteria, that classifies as disgusting, like you know watching old people do things, sick!"

"Look it's not so bad at least not as bad as some things I could think of and it's only one day."

"Fine, I'll do it, but my debt is repaid officially now, right? No more holding that over my head and you can't tell Mum?"

"Of course little sister, you can trust me. Now hurry I don't want to miss a thing. Oh, and whatever you do, don't be seen!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm not an idiot."

It was George's turn to roll his eyes.

A/N: There! Super-sized for you since I haven't updated in oh so long. I will try to more often but I have work three hours a day and drivers ed too. Oops maybe I shouldn't have said that seeing as how now you all know I am not even old enough to see an R rated movie let alone write an R rated story. But this story isn't really R rated…yet, but in the next chapter I promise some long awaited action! Oh and about the underage thing hope it doesn't make a difference to your opinion of my story.


	7. Watchful Eyes

Chapter Seven

Watchful Eyes

A/N: You all must hate my sad promises of quick updates. First grounded again for two weeks then my computer totally crashed and died and so I had to get that fixed. Anyway here is a new chapter for you to enjoy!

Ginny grumbled as she scanned the area for Fred and Hermione. She really didn't want to be doing this, besides Hermione being her friend she didn't want to see her brother involved in anything remotely "sexual". She shuddered at the thought and continued searching.

Spotting Hermione and Fred she landed 20 feet away behind a cluster of trees. At the sight in front of her she almost threw up. Hermione was seated on Fred's lap attacking his mouth savagely and grinding her hips. Fred's hands were roaming free up her shirt and she appeared to be liking it.

Ginny figured she didn't really have to watch, all George needed to know is what happened and she was pretty sure she could tell what was going to happen from the way things were going at the moment.

She sat in her spot and tried to block out the noises, the "Oh yeses, I want you, I need you, oh keep goings." It really wasn't worth it to be here but she figured she was already scared life so no point in leaving and have George tell her Mum something bad.

Once the moaning and screaming finally stopped she picked up her broom and trailed a good distance behind them back to the Burrow. As they landed she landed back a ways further and waited til they both went inside listening to the conversation.

"Hermione that was incredible."

"Thanks…I guess. Anyway I'm just going to stay out here for a bit, I'll come inside soon."

Fred nodded and walked away. Hermione turned in her direction and Ginny hid behind a tree. Hermione glanced around and once satisfied that no one was around she pulled out a tiny gold chain with a time glass on the end turned it once and vanished before Ginny's eyes.

"Oh my God!"

"Hermione, aren't you suppose to be with Fred?" Hermione smiled at George and sat down on his bed. "Suppose to? Is it a law that I have to go with him?" She stroked his thigh.

"Well…uhh…no but I mean I saw you leave with him what did you tell him?"

"Doesn't matter."

"But…" She silenced him with her lips climbing on top of him and taking control.

"Hermione!" George said in semi shock at the shy book worm girls advance. She ignored his surprise and continued her assault on his lips. Soon she had his shirt off and was kissing down his chest. She paused and sat up, straddling his hips.

"Do you want me George?"

"Yes"

"Good."

She unbuttoned his pants and threw them down on the floor along with her shirt. George then flipped her over on her back and took control.

"Oh George!"

Hermione quickly threw on her clothes and ran back to where she had been outside the house just in time. Everything had gone terribly smoothly. The one thing she didn't count on was Ginny seeing everything take place.

Ginny ran towards Hermione and grabbed her, pulling her into the trees.

"What the bloody hell was that!"

"What are you talking about Ginny?"

"You just fucking screwed with my brothers, literally, and with both at the same time what kind of shit are you trying to pull!?"

"Okay Ginny, I know it looks bad and you're right but you can't tell anyone. I'm doing this because your brothers were competing to see who could shag me first and now I'm screwing with their heads. Please, please, don't tell them!"

"But Hermione they're my brothers I can't let this happen to them, even if they are jerks!"

"What if I could make you a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"If you do what I want, I'll get you what you want."

"What do you think I want?"

Hermione turned her head towards the house.

"How do you know about that!"

"I heard you rehearsing what you would say."

"But I'm not sure if I even really want to."

"Well okay but if you do I can help so everyone remains friends and there are no hurt feelings. Until you make up your mind please don't tell Fred or George."

"Fine, I'll give it two days before I say anything."

A/N: hmm hmm hmmm finally I updated huh?


	8. Confusion in the House

Chapter Eight

Confusion in the House

A/N: I'M BACK!!! Yes my dear friends it is I Aurora back with my story Hermione Sandwich. Gah, am I a bitch! Leaving you out in the cold when I was finally getting into something good huh? Well I have realized the harshness of my doings and have decided to reward you with my promise to see this out til the end. Hopefully.

"What's got you in such a queer mood Fred?" George asked guardedly as he ran into his twin in the hallway.

"Well, for your information George, I just won our little bet." Crossing his arms around his chest and pointing his chin up he looked down at his brother.

"What fresh hell is this? Did you just have the audacity to say you won the bet when in fact dear brother I was the one to win not just twenty minutes ago."

"You're mad, Hermione was with me twenty minutes ago."

"I'm mad? Why not ask Harry or Ron I'm quite sure they heard Hermione's screams of pleasure."

"Why don't we do that then." Fred pulled George along with him and located Harry and Ron playing wizard chess in the parlor.

"Harry, Ron, so sorry to bother you but my dear brother George here has just made the claim of shagging Hermione when in fact I was the one to have done that just minutes ago."

"YOU BLOODY DID WHAT!?"

The chessboard toppled over and Ron's chair flew back as he leapt upon his brothers.

"Now Ron, no need to get huffy, simple question, no need for this."

"HOW DARE YOU! WHEN I FIND OUT WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT I'LL KILL YOU I SWEAR!"

"So you won't help us figure it out?"

"NO!"

"Great idea, that just cleared everything up George." Fred replied as they went to go find Ginny who George claimed would know the truth.

However, one Ginny Weasley was keeping tight lipped for whatever reason and was no help at all to them.

"So now what are we going to do, we each claim the same thing yet neither have a way to prove it." George carped.

"You are a huge nitwit did you know? Ask Hermione of course." Fred slapped him upside the head annoyed.

"I really have no idea what you two are talking about."

"Hermione honestly, you aren't saving anyone's feelings from being hurt by pretending nothing happened with one of us. We all have known for a long time that Fred is insane and therefore this will prove it and allow us to lock him away, besides do you really appreciate his false claim?"

Hermione laughed and continued reading her book.

"Even if that was true George, I again must state I have no clue as to where either of you got such an idea in your heads! I am just not that kind of girl wouldn't you agree? Maybe Harry and Ron bewitched you or something I really haven't the faintest clue."

"Okay Hermione, you keep saying that, but once you are ready to admit to my deranged brother here that he is a lunatic come and find me." Fred winked at Hermione and shut the door then pushed George out of his way.

"Now what are we suppose to do? The trip to London is tomorrow."

"I guess we both are going to go with her."

"I'll be dammed if I share her with the likes of you for one minute."

"Well it's either go together or not go at all."

George sighed as he walked towards the kitchen.

"This is ALL your fault you know. If you had just allowed me to have her first I would have had no problem with sharing with you!"

Fred bit into an apple and chucked it at George.

"Why should you have gotten her first? It makes no sense."

"Because, I am older and therefore more deserving."

"By four bloody minutes!"

Hermione laughed as she heard Fred and George arguing down in the kitchen. Her plan was working flawlessly. Of course, there was the matter of setting Ginny up with Harry but she had all day to worry about that. Right now all she was concerned with was packing for London. Oh what a fun trip that should prove to be.


End file.
